


An idiot and a half

by cinabunbun



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Social Media AU, fluff that nobody asked for, i wrote this at 1 AM wth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinabunbun/pseuds/cinabunbun
Summary: ongong: if daniel and i had a baby, i'd name it peter and looneyniel: aww ily babeeeehwi: if jinyoungie and i had a baby, i'd name it david and janebaejin: tHAT'S SO CUTEjijiji: if woojin and i had a baby, i'd name it jigglypuff and pikachuujin: ohmygod please shut upbasically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i tRIED TO BE FUNNY FORGIVE ME

**Wanna Gays™**

 

**ongong:** what time did the man went to the dentist

**hasengwin:** pls dear god jesus not again

**j1:** im burning the dorm if you continue that

**geesung:** hAVE SOME MERCY

**ongong:** tooth hurt-y

 

_hasengwin has left the group._

_geesung has left the group._

_j1 has left the group._

_laikuan has left the group._

_danik has left the group._

_pakujin has left the group._

_jigglywink has left the group._

_baejin has left the group._

_hwi has left the group._

_hwang has left the group._

 

**ongong:** hOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME

**ongong:**....

 

_ongong has left the group._

* * *

 

**ongong @kkuljaemong**

betrayal hurts

**danik @looneypeter replied**

your joke hurts

 

**hasengwin @woonie**

@sungsung pls disown ong

**geesung @sungsung replied**

gLADLY

**ongong @kkuljaemong replied**

i cANT BELIEVE THIS 

 

**pakujin @parjwookin**

why is @pigglyjuff so cute

**jigglywink @pigglyjuff replied**

cALL ME CUTE ONE MORE TIME AND WE'RE BREAKING UP

**laikuan @linguanlai replied**

and im single

 

* * *

 

 

**Wanna Gays™**

 

**hwang:** jaehwan was serious when he said he's gonna burn the dorm

**geesung:** iS THE DORM ON FIRE BCS ISTG KIM JAEHWAN

**j1:** i dIDNT DO ANYTHING

**jigglywink:** hyung farted

**hwi:** i cbjdkskdkkwjdf

**baejin:** spmeonr s a ve uD

**danik:** good thing im not home

**ongong:** imy

**danik:** iM ON THE WAY HOME

**hasengwin:** will ongniel shutup 

**laikuan:** you're just jealous bcs taehyun hyung isnt here

**hasengwin:** sHUTUP GUANLINA

**hasengwin:** aTLEAST IM NOT WHIPPED FOR SOMEONE WHO ALREADY HAS SOMEONE ELSE

**pakujin:** ^^^^^^^^^^

**laikuan:** goodbye it was nice meeting you all

**hwi:** woojin hyung is choking jihoon hyung

**hwi sent a video**

**laikuan:** hYUNG

**laikuan:** sTOP CHOKING HIM

**baejin:** we should go to a karaoke

**hwang:** jisung wants me to choke him too

**geesung:** wth nO I DONT WHO TF SAID THAT

**hwang:** dont worry, next time i'll choke u

**hwi:** pls stop staining my innocence

**hasengwin:** innocence what lets stop pretending daehwi ur not innocent

**hasengwin:** i can literally hear u making out with jinyoung in the cr

**baejin:**......

**hwi:**...................... 

**j1:** im the only one pure in this house

**hwang:** no jihoon is the purest

**laikuan:** have u seen his room full of plushies

**laikuan:** and he says he's "manly"

**geesung:** have u even seen him eat volcano ramen and be cute while dying fron the spice

**j1:** gdi no one lets me live in this house

**j1:** iT WAS NICE MEETING U ALL GOODBYE

_j1 has left the group._

**baejin:**

**laikuan:**

**geesung:**

**hwang:**

**pakujin:**

**hwi:** is no one gonna add him

**ongong:**

**danik:**

**hasengwin:** nope

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ongong: did you know that the first french fries weren't cooked in france  
> danik: please shut up  
> ongong: they were cooked in greece

**oldies™**

 

 **danik:** i just knew that soft drinks are called soft drinks because they're not alchoholic and alchoholic beverages are called hard drinks

 **hasengwin:** wAht

 **danik:** i kNOW RIGHT

 **ongong:** want to hear a joke about a piece of paper?

 **j1:** nO

 **geesung:** im suddenly busy ttyl 

_geesung has left the group._

**hwang:** dear god pls give me strength not to punch anyone

 **j1:** the almighty hwang minhyun who believes "violence is never the answer" wants to punch ong

 **hwang:** every rule has an exception

 **ong:** nevermind

 **danik:** tHANK GOD 

 **j1:** yOU JUST SAVED A LIFE TYSM

 **ong:** it's tearable anyways : D

_hwang has left the group._

_danik has left the group._

_j1 has left the group._

_ha sengwin has left the group._

**ong:** wHEN WILL YOU EVER SUPPORT ME

_ong has left the group._

 

**Wanna Gays For Life™**

 

 **ongong:** if daniel and i had a baby, i'd name it peter and looney

 **niel:** aww ily babeeee

 **hwi:** if jinyoungie and i had a baby, i'd name it david and jane

 **baejin:** tHAT'S SO CUTE

 **jigglywink:** if woojin and i had a baby, i'd name it jigglypuff and pikachu

 **pakujin:** ohmygod please shut up

 **hwang:** how are you all even sure y'all are gonna have babies

 **geesung:** oh shush let the kids dREAM

 **jigglywink:** why thank u mom

 **geesung:** yOURE WELCOME SON ILY KEEP DREAMING HIGH U'LL AcHIEVE IT

 **hwang:** what are u their mother

 **hasengwin:** im here at taehyun's 

 **j1:** nobody's asking

 **hasengwin:** and we're planning to kill jaehwan

 **laikuan:** hyung it's 2 AM what're u doing there

 **hasengwin:**......things you're not supposed to ask

 **baejin:**....

 **hwi:** sTOP RUINING MY INNOCENCE

 **hasengwin:** again stop with the innocent image we know what u did with jinyoung 

 **baejin:** hyung pls shut up 

 **geesung:** i walked in on 2park being cuddly with each other sOMEONE HOLD ME IM SOFT

 **hwang:** when will ongniel ever

 **ongong:** we cant be soft

 **danik:** we cant be soft (2)

 **laikuan:** they're not even soft persons to begin with

 **j1:** because they're hard

_laikuan has left the group._

_hwi has left the group._

_pakujin has left the group._

_baejin has left the group._

_jigglywink has left the group._

**geesung:**............

_geesung has left the group._

**j1:** why did jisung hyung leave

 **hasengwin:** he probably thinks he's still pure like the kids

 **hasengwin:** we all know what kind of sCENES he had with minhyun pRIVATELY

 **hwang:**..........

_hwang has left the group._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS AT 2 AM IM NOT THINKING STRAIGHT IM SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to hit me or send anon hates u can crash on my twt @wsmkhjc_


End file.
